


When the Man Comes Around

by Hecate



Category: Lockout (2012)
Genre: Character Death, Double Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: Emilie, after Kathryn.
Relationships: Emilie Warnock/Kathryn
Kudos: 2





	When the Man Comes Around

There are rules to this game, simple rules. The guy saves the girl, the girl kisses the guy. But Emilie lost the girl she loves mere hours ago, and she dreamed of quitting the rules for such a long time now.

She met Kathryn a year ago when her father chose her to walk at Emilie's side. Emilie gave her one of her well-practiced smiles back then, fake but practical, and Kathryn nodded. And then, something changed, and Emilie fell in love between reports and interviews, learned to smile her own smile again, and thought of breaking the rules.

She thought of kissing Kathryn but never dared to. Instead, she laughed with her; instead, she treated Kathryn as a friend instead of her PA. Sometimes, it was enough.

But now Kathryn is dead, and she never got to kiss her.

Snow talks about the people who died for her and she almost punches him, thinking of Kathryn lying on that floor, thinking of her blood on Emilie's hands. Kathryn is dead, and Emilie is angry and so very tired, and she has nothing left to lose. “Blow that heap of trash out of the sky, daddy,” she says. And smiles.


End file.
